1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor control device for driving a unit to be driven by a DC (direct current) motor and an imaging apparatus using such a motor control device.
2. Related Art
A motor control device is known which drives a unit to be driven connected to a DC motor by controlling the DC motor and detects the position of the unit to be driven by counting the number of pulses generated by an encoder connected to the DC motor (refer to JP 2003-262904 A, for example).
For example, a digital camera provided with such a motor control device can adjust a field angle of a subject by moving a zoom lens along the optical axis direction by the DC motor. Moreover, the digital camera detects the position of the zoom lens by counting the number of pulses outputted from the encoder connected to the DC motor, and thus obtains information such as a zoom magnification.